


无主之地

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: 安达是黑泽的老师This time Kurosawa is a high school student and Adachi is his teacher
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	无主之地

*黑泽优一X 安达清  
* 无主之地：No Men’s Land，战争用语，两军交战中间，两方战壕之间，谁也不管也谁都去不了的地方。也是遍地狼藉，尸骸遍野的一个区域。  
*毫无意义的短打，给我的lsp来查收，她要看师生。年下好，年下呱呱叫

正文:

这应该是这个学期以来，第三个来给黑泽告白的人了吧。黑泽对着她露出了礼貌的微笑，但是却还是委婉的拒绝了来自另一个人的爱慕。

作为学校的优等生，黑泽优一早就习惯了这样的日子。倒不是说想这样说出来引发大家的不适，只是受欢迎这件事情。在他身上，就显得在正常不过。黑泽背着书包，把自己的柜子整理好之后，打算转身离开。

放学后的学校已经没有什么人了，偶尔能听见一些留下的学生三三两两的对话声。现在春日最好天气的那几天，走在学校长廊上的黑泽看着学校小花园里面的樱花树，那是他特别喜欢的场景之一。

就在走到转角的时候，黑泽听到了老师们的对话。可能是刚刚开完大会，老师们都从学校的礼堂大厅走出来，在回办公室的路上，就和从教学楼刚刚出来的黑泽遇到了。只不过，黑泽走在走廊的转角，而老师们都从转角另一侧的楼梯上了楼。倒也没有迎面相撞。

一个正气十足但是又有点玩趣的声音响起，那应该是隔壁班的浦部老师。“安达啊，你们班今年的势头很足啊，很佩服你啊，第一次带毕业班，就能遇到这么好的一个班级。”

被叫到的人，先是发出了几声感慨词。黑泽都能想象得到，安达老师抱着笔记本，一手摸着头上的头发，发出啊，嗯的声音。这样的想法，让黑泽情不自禁地微笑了一下。“啊，也是因为班上的孩子们，自己比较努力吧，和我没有，没有什么关系……。“ 安达老师好听的声音也跟着传来。

“别谦虚啦，“浦部老师的声音继续插进来，就好像已经喜欢了这样子和安达说话的样子。“尤其是你们班那个黑泽，太优秀了吧！有这样优秀的学生，真的所有老师梦寐以求的吧，做梦都能笑醒。”

是的，大概除了受欢迎之外，能夺得所有老师的赞许，也是黑泽的特异功能之一。

“浦部前辈，你不要这么说。黑泽同学优秀，是因为他自己很努力。哪里有人随随便便就可以这么优秀的……你要看到他的……” 安达老师的话还没说完，又被浦部老师打断了。说起了自己昨天的结婚纪念日，顺便还感谢了安达帮他加班改作业的事情。最后，还笑着拉着安达，要去常常自己老婆做给他的，感谢甜点。

\---

这是25岁的黑泽，再次重返校园，站在那棵再熟悉不过的樱花树下面，第一个能想到的场景。

安达老师，安达清。黑泽低头看了看手机上那几乎七年都没有变过的屏保，深深的吸了一口气。

安达老师，是他们班的英语老师，也是他们班的担任教师。

作为学校的重点班级，黑泽他们的班，在变成毕业班的那一年，换了一些老师。主要是为了凝聚全学校，最好的师资力量。安达老师，就是这个时候进入黑泽的视野的。虽然安达老师年纪很轻，但是因为从小都在美国长大，再加上大学时候辅修的心理学。让他在有着很好的英语基础的同时，也很能琢磨到学生的想法。从教学成果上来说，安达老师年纪轻轻，但是却也有着很好的教学成果。

其实这七年的时间内，黑泽几乎每年都会回学校来看看。大多数是挑无人的周末，就看看那些，留在岁月里面的记忆。

那个时候，黑泽对于安达的印象，就还是个看上去，普普通通的高中老师。

其实如果一直是普普通通，就好了。黑泽有点感慨的低头，看了看自己手机里面，那个从未动过的相册想到。

\----

自从偷听到安达老师对于自己的看法之后，黑泽从潜意识上对安达老师就有了更多的好感度。从小到大，不缺少有人表扬他的优秀，但是除了自己家人之外。安达老师，是第一个用最平静的声音说出来，多关心关心他的努力啊的人。尤其是，这种话并没有当着黑泽的面说出来，这种被人在看不到的地方默默维护的感觉，让黑泽感到了一丝和平时不同的温暖。有太多人当着黑泽的面表达好感，黑泽从不怀疑他们话的真假，只是也不清楚这些话的深浅。但是如果有人，在明明你不知道的时候，还原因说出他的维护，那大概，是出于真心的吧。

从那以后，黑泽对于英语课就又上了一些心。他本就品学兼优，再加上认真，于是就总能从安达老师身上，收获到赞许的眼神。那个时候，黑泽还不太明白，为什么这些眼神，总是有让他在努力一把的冲动。

可能不是每个人都知道，他们只来得及欣赏黑泽的优秀。其实，黑泽是一个对于自己十分严苛的人。

有一次，明明是生了病。但是却不想错过学校的课程，黑泽的一天都有点昏昏沉沉。老师们都以为是优等生今天有点思维抛锚，并没有人对他做出过多的批评。但是身体多少是有点舒不舒服的，连中午午饭的时候的便当都没吃，就躺在书桌上睡了一觉。

下午第一节是英语课，马上要见到安达老师的事实，让黑泽暗自给自己打了打气。

因为身高突出的原因，黑泽向来是坐在后几排靠窗的位置。

有的时候，安达老师会站在讲台上讲课，偶尔视线会投到黑泽身上。有的时候，安达老师会念着课文，在教室里面慢慢地走。走到他面前的时候，窗外可能会有阳光，投到安达老师好看的鼻子上面；窗外可能会有一阵风，走的时候还带走一股安达老师身上好闻的味道；窗外可能会有一声鸟鸣，伴随着黑泽都不太懂的心跳声。

而今天，路过黑泽的安达老师，并没有像往常一样离开。事实上，就连安达老师读题的声音都消失了。就在黑泽的脑子，很迟钝的给了他一个抬头看看安达老师在干什么的指令后。黑泽听到了一声带着关切的声音。

“黑泽同学，你身体还好吗？” 安达老师关心的表情在他的眼前放大。

本想说自己还好的黑泽，却突然觉得，身体难受的有些委屈，竟然一句话也说不出来。想摇摇头让安达老师不要那么担心，但是摇头却换了一阵剧烈的头晕。黑泽现在觉得，自己的脸色一定不怎么好。

下一秒，黑泽就被温柔的扶起来了。

“大家先拿出来我课前发的卷子，做一下，我把黑泽同学送到校医室。” 安达老师的声音在耳边传来，像是从水声中传来的人鱼的声音，在黑泽的大脑中晃荡。

校医室是安达老师一路扶着他过去的，路上还不忘把他系得很禁得领口松开了一些。

等黑泽再度有意识得时候，落入他视野的，先是医务室的天花板。然后，是安达老师可可爱爱的脑袋，也出现在他的视线范围内：“黑泽同学，你好点了吗？”

右手打上了点滴，头还是有点昏。黑泽用左手手背贴上了自己的额头，“对不起，安达老师，我这样，很没用吧。耽误你的时间了。”黑泽诚恳地说道。

但是安达老师只是摇了摇头：“黑泽同学，已经很努力了。你们青春期的男生，都这么要强吗？我是你的长辈，偶尔在长辈面前示弱，依赖一下，也没有什么问题吧。” 然后安达老师居然还像想到什么似的，笑了起来。

“笑什么啊。”黑泽无奈的说道。

“只是觉得，黑泽同学，平时都那么完美。偶尔这样一下，也挺好。”安达老师继续笑着，但是也补充到：“当然，我不是说生病很好。黑泽要是生病的话，大家都会很苦恼的。尤其是喜欢你的那些女生们。”

“不要胡说！”黑泽的脸，不知道是因为害羞还是因为生病变得通红。

“好了，我已经通知了黑泽同学的家人。现在，就休息一会吧。” 安达老师收起了逗乐黑泽的笑容，坐在黑泽床边，一只手轻轻的在黑泽的胸口一直轻轻拍着。混合着春天外面的鸟鸣，成为黑泽心跳的一部分。

\---

那也许就是故事开始的地方吧。

成年的黑泽顺着医务室到自己教室的路途，一个人走着。这段路，每年回来，他都会一个人走一次。7年过去了，这段路在黑泽的感知中越变越短，为什么当年，会觉得安达老师扶着他，走过了那么长的一段路呢。

黑泽还记得安达老师当年对他的回应，克制但是清晰。

“黑泽同学，你还小。我理解也感谢你对我的好感，但是你还太小了，真的，太小了。”

18岁算是小的年纪吗？应该不算，因为身体里面，早就稳稳地成载下来一段心动一些喜欢。但是可能也算，至少，在遇上比自己大5年的安达老师的时候，这足以是一个阻隔他们的巨大鸿沟。

只是黑泽的回忆，不是高清的电影。否则，他怎么会错过，安达老师，再说抱歉的时候，低着头，却不小心留下的眼泪。

回想着记忆中，他最后一次见到安达老师的那个夜晚。黑泽无意识地攥紧了双手，回忆还是会让他难过。看了安达老师，还是最终骗了他，年少的感情，并没有随着时间而变淡。

走到自己当年的教室之后，黑泽推门进入了。缓步走到了自己的座位，黑泽慢慢地坐下来了。抽屉的右下角，那里还有个淡淡的‘清’字，带着黑泽笔记的样子。

居然，这么多年了，还能留在这里。黑泽突然感觉整个身子的力气都被抽干了，原来，所有人都变了，但是当初的字却留了下来。这个位子，黑泽每年都会回来看，虽然每年都抱着，明年可能就看不到这个痕迹的心情。但是每次，在看到那个字，他会难过也会欣慰。就好像一辆疲惫的车，拖着自己身躯跑了一年，才找到了自己的充能桩。

黑泽的目光从桌子上移到黑板的时候，才发现，可能是因为今天值日生的失误。老师的板书并没有被即使擦走，而那上面的字迹，是黑泽再熟悉不过的。

在黑板的左边，什么都没有，独独写下了安达清三个大字。大概是刚开学吧，今天下午可能是安达老师给这个班的第一节课。他的字和原来一样，字体可可爱爱，带着和年龄不符的灵气，就连位置都和当年如出一辙。

黑泽愣了一下，拿出手机，拍了一张。

那个相册，迎来了它的第五张照片。

\---

从医疗室出来之后，黑泽就对安达老师更加留意了。安达老师做事会很认真，但是对自己却有点马大哈，只不过那些翘起来的呆毛，让安达老师变得更加可爱了。还有安达老师平时可能没有什么表情，但是和同学在一起的时候，就会笑得软乎乎的。

有了目标之后，黑泽似乎比之前更有干劲了。虽然黑泽的排名已经不能再进步了，但是成绩却在一次次的突破自己。可能是存这私心吧，再加上自己的努力，各类的竞赛和体育比赛居然也没有让黑泽拉下。

就是为了听到，获得荣誉后。那些老师，拍着安达的肩膀的那句话：“你们班的黑泽，好厉害啊。”

你们班的黑泽。

说实话黑泽特别喜欢这个称呼。

从喜欢上之后，很多小事都会让黑泽觉得开心。比如今天早上，和安达老师一起走到了教室这种小事，都会是开启一天幸运的标志。

一直都是认真宝宝的黑泽，今天上课分心了。大概是因为，昨天无意间看到了安达老师耳后的那颗痣和晚上那个过于潮湿的梦境。

那哪里是一颗长在安达老师耳后的痣，那分明是一颗长在黑泽同学心上的痣。

今天一整节英语课，黑泽都在盯着安达老师的背影发呆。安达老师白色的衬衣和浅色的裤子，不知道怎么和梦境中的那个就开始重合。想着想着，黑泽的思绪都一点跑偏。青春期的男生，真的给点阳光就能一直灿烂下去。

但是在发呆的黑泽，根本没有注意到安达老师已经走到他的身边。没有叫他的名字，安达老师只是用手指，轻轻敲了一下黑泽的桌子角。

“哒，哒。”两声，足以让黑泽的思路从一路无法拯救的深渊中跑出来。

黑泽慌神的从幻想中回来，看着安达老师从读卷子的间隙给他的一个微笑。这次，安达老师没有马上离开，站在黑泽的面前继续用他清亮的声音读着题目。黑泽斜眼瞥了一眼安达老师的腰，突然想到在昨天的梦境中，他也是这么双手环在这个骑在他的腰。却又只能皱着眉头，闭上眼睛，在心里告诉自己，这里是课堂。

和普通人对于毕业班的印象不一样，黑泽对于那一段时间的回忆，可以说是快乐的。一开始的集中复习是挺让人头疼的，但是后面到了单独提前招生的时候。黑泽当然成为了学校内，被推荐最多的人选之一。那些提前录取的面试，也为黑泽提供了一些明晃晃的借口。

“安达老师，请问这个地方介词都有什么用法？”英语才刚刚下课，黑泽就追着安达跑了出来。而大家似乎都已经习惯了，好学生黑泽总是有着这样那样，关于学习的问题。这和他的形象挺符合，所以也就没有人疑问，问什么这些问题，都集中在英语课上。

每次这个时候，因为怕影响到别人走路，安达老师就会站在走廊的窗户边。先认认真真地小声地把黑泽的问题读出来，再歪一下脑袋，做出思考的样子。然后，有的时候，他会先问问黑泽的思路，有的时候会直接给出答案。黑泽能记住从安达老师嘴里说出的每一句话，也能记住，各个时间段各种天气下，站在窗边，逆着光的安达老师的样子。

少年的心动，总是伴随着最年轻的心跳。

明明知道，这是人生最紧张的一段时间。但是那段喜欢，才不管黑泽的理智，总是时不时的出现，打扰着年轻人的心思。

自从某一次知道安达老师下班回家和自己是一个方向，一周总有那么几次，黑泽回在下午放学之后，留下来自习一会儿。然后在所有老师下班之后，在若无其事地从教室出去，假装要回家的样子，和那个总喜欢在晚上的梦境中来找他的人一起回家。

今天回家的时候，几个骑车飞快的不良从他们身边路过的时候，不小心撞到了安达老师。就在安达老师身体不稳的时候，黑泽也急着上去扶，一不小心的，黑泽的嘴唇就擦过了老师的耳廓。

“安达老师没事吧？”黑泽急切地问。

“嗯嗯，没什么事情。”安达也立马回复道。

但是却被黑泽看出来端倪，“安达老师，您的手。”

应该是手侧腕被那群机车少年的饰品划住了，安达的手上出现了一个三厘米长的整齐的切割伤伤口。大概是因为发生的太快，安达都没来得及觉察到。

“啊，这个没事，我回家自己处理一下就好了。”安达笑着摸了摸脑袋，明明是年长的人，就更不能让自己的学生为自己操心了。

只是黑泽绝对不会这么想，他强硬地抓住了安达老师的手腕，带着他进了旁边的便利店。等从便利店出来的时候，黑泽手上，就端着一个小型急救箱。“一定要好好消毒才行，要不会感染的。”

黑泽拉着安达老师，坐在了街边的长椅上。也就顺势，拉过了安达老师的手，开始仔仔细细地消毒。大概，是因为黑泽太过投入，就错过了自己老师，一直看着他温柔的眼神，和那微笑中不易察觉的苦涩。

在街角和安达老师分开的黑泽，今天的心情还不错。一边是因为安达老师那红红的耳朵，另一边是因为安达老师的手放在自己手心的温度。这一切，让年轻的黑泽，忍不住把自己手上的钥匙一圈一圈地转了起来。

之后的日子依然繁忙，某一天早上，黑泽在打开自己信箱的那一刹那，看到了梦寐以求的大学的录取通知书。那一瞬间的高兴，他只想和一个人分享。

所有的担任教师们，还在校门口给一个个给进校门的学生们问候早安。

在全校的鉴证下，风云人物黑泽冲了出来，一把紧紧地抱住了安达老师。

“我拿到通知书了！” 

所有人都看着黑泽，紧紧地抱着安达老师，头还有些撒娇的靠在安达老师的肩膀上。一听是这么让人高兴的消息，大多数老师和学生都是开心的，还有一些男生，甚至还吹了几口口哨。搞得安达，又替他高兴，又有点无奈，还有点害羞。局促地拍了拍黑泽的背，安达小声说了句：“恭喜……”感觉黑泽抱得更紧后，无奈地又加了一句：“所有人都在看……”

早晨是个庆祝好消息的时候，所以黑泽的好友六角也冲了上来。 “黑泽超厉害啊，已经拿到通知书了吗！还有，黑泽你庆祝的方式，好洋气啊。”

这样快乐的早上，很快就被陆陆续续的学生冲散了。但是黑泽脸上的笑容，似乎就没有下去过。

\----

日子过的很平静，转眼最终的升学考试就到了。不管学生们考的好与坏，这都是给自己交上最终答卷的时候。最后的大考完成，按照学校的惯例，每个班都会由担任教师带队，自愿一起出去进行三天两夜的露营。算是对同学的一个犒劳，也是同学之间，最后快乐的回忆。

他们班选择了去山边露营，下午从学校出发。到达营地先吃点当地小吃，安营扎寨一晚后，第二天在山脚下的河水边烧烤玩耍。然后，再睡一晚上，第二天早上自然醒，收队回家。

露营的具体内容，有很多都是由已经提前尘埃落地的黑泽同学安排的。

当天晚上，大家都疯到了快十二点，才准备去睡觉。他们在专门扎帐篷的大空地选好了场地，为了不影响到彼此，每个帐篷之间也有一定的空隙。学校提供的帐篷，都是双人帐篷，也恰巧因为男生是单数的关系，最后的结果，就是黑泽和安达老师，是一个帐篷。

本来对于这个决定，还沾沾自喜的黑泽，在安达老师真的钻进帐篷的那一刻，感到了前所未有的威胁。学校提供的帐篷都很大，不仅仅是因为帐篷能容下黑泽的大长腿，还是因为它几乎能容纳两个半人睡在里面。

虽然早早的和彼此道了晚安，但是黑泽却发现自己，完全睡不着啊。

18岁的少年，枕边是自己喜欢的人，怎么可能闭上眼睛，就昏睡过去啊。

但是却也不敢造次，只能闭着眼睛，自己给自己播放木鱼之歌。

就这样，半梦半醒之间，耳边似乎传来了轻微的呻吟声。那好像黑泽最喜欢的安达老师的声音，带着压抑带着情欲，跑进了半梦半醒的黑泽的耳中。睡梦模糊中的黑泽，分不清那声音是真是假，就连自己身体传来的燥热，都有点搞不清是梦境是清醒。

睡梦模糊中，黑泽似乎翻了个身。安达老师炙热的呼吸，似乎也隔着梦境撩拨着黑泽的额头。安达老师可能也没睡好，但是黑泽却没春梦魇住了。他无法分清梦境和现实，旁边的人因为睡得不安稳而传来的呻吟，就像是夜半的塞壬，诱惑着黑泽的梦境。

那似乎似无的来自身边的人的小声呻吟，和黑泽梦境中的那个人重合了。强烈又梦幻。

等黑泽再次睁眼的时候，已经是早上了。被窝里粘腻的暧昧让黑泽羞红了脸，但是一想到昨晚，不知道是做梦还是现实中，听到了那么真实的，安达老师的呻吟声。让黑泽突然觉得，早醒的器官，也在慢慢苏醒。

就在黑泽还在盯着安达老师犯规的侧脸发愣的时候，安达老师也悠悠转醒了。

“早……早上好……”黑泽说着，把睡袋完全的挡在了自己的裆部，企图缓解一些尴尬。

只是没有想到，刚刚睡醒的安达老师，在看清眼前人是谁的时候。整个人都可疑的脸红了。安达老师在看到黑泽一瞬间有些惊讶，慕然坐起了身子。但是在脸红一发不可收拾之前，曲起自己的膝盖，把自己埋了进去。

“早……早上……好”

那几乎是气音的话，让黑泽再次想到了昨晚梦境中，不知真假的喘息声。而安达老师埋着的头也显得太过可爱，因为屈膝的姿势，锁骨也微微地露了出来。

【安达老师，连锁骨都是粉红的。】黑泽想到。

而这样的认知，硬生生的变成血流，冲进了黑泽的某一个器官。黑泽捂在裆前的睡袋被他压得更紧了，慌慌张张地拿了自己的背包。黑泽留下一句去换衣间换衣服，帐篷留给安达老师的话，就匆匆跑了。

早上的插曲，很快被后来的事情打散了。

同学们很快乐的在河水边玩了一天，又是烧烤又是玩水。安达老师作为大家最爱的担任教师，被各种各样的零食和烧烤投喂着。只是黑泽都一直在他的身边，用各种理由从同学那里接来给安达老师的投喂，再转身由自己亲手喂给他的安达老师。而黑泽唯一挡不住的，就是六角，这个精力超级旺盛的孩子，最喜欢的老师也是安达老师。

吃吃喝喝闹了一整天，因为早已经抛掉往日的压力，所有人都玩得很开心。但是却因为没有到20岁，倒也是没有一个人可以喝酒。安达老师在很多地方都很通融，但是这样的事情却也是一丝不苟。

夜幕降临，在玩了一天之后，同学都有点累了。但是因为回营区休息完，明天就要回家，同学们多多少少还是有些激动。三三两两的结成一团，在山脚下闲逛。黑泽本来和六角还有一群同学一起和安达老师在溪边散步，因为黑泽将来要去的学校和安达同校，黑泽一路上问了不少以后到了学校，学习上要注意的问题。所以等到安达反应过来，周围的同学都走光了。大概是觉得考完之后不想再提任何和学习有关的事情，但是黑泽似乎眼中没完没了的只剩学习。

反正等安达老师回答完黑泽，关于图书馆管理的一些细节问题之后。周围就只剩下了他两，那群爱闹的男孩子们，早都不知道跑到那里去了。

黑泽和安达，似乎也沿着河水，走了人迹罕至的上游。那里有一个小小的观景台，能看到半山腰的风景。已经快要入夜，周围的景色开始变得模糊，但是远远的，带着紫色晚霞的天空，却又别致的好看。

安达就这样微笑着看着眼前最后一点点景色，而黑泽在全心全意地看着他。心中那一点点冲动，似乎也要冲出胸腔。

于是，就在安达回头的一瞬间，黑泽向前一步。也可能是因为眼前的景象，太过于美好，黑泽放弃了梦中千百回的缱绻，拂开了老师额前的头发，留下了一个亲吻。

“安达老师，我喜欢你。”黑泽告白的时候，还是那么骄傲的一个孩子。这个时候，他拥有了名校的录取书，夏天刚刚开始，喜欢的人就在自己的眼前，身体和心智都在叫嚣着成长。那是他生命中最好的一段时光，每一个呼吸，都仿佛和未来有关。

入夏的营地，有蝉鸣的声音，偶尔还有几只萤火虫，浪漫到让人绝望。而听到黑泽这么说的安达，还是像往常一样微笑着。连一点惊讶都没有，似乎早就猜中了少年人的，那一点点喜欢。但是，回应他的，却是一声细不可闻的叹息。那一瞬间，刚刚入夏的夜晚，似乎带着最后一点凉气，和安达的叹息声，掷地有声地砸到了黑泽的心底。

“对不起，黑泽同学，我不能答应你。”安达的眼神，带着一点点心疼还有一些终于说出来的释然。

所以，那一切都是假的。在被人误撞跌进他怀里而害羞的安达，是假的；在他面试前写给他那张小卡片的安达，是假的；在他得到好消息第一个冲过去分享喜悦并回应了他的拥抱的安达，是假的；在和他在同一个帐篷内发出呻吟的安达，是假的。他和安达老师的一切，全部的全部，全部，都是假的。

那一瞬间，像是有人拽住了黑泽的喉咙，拉着他进入同为黑夜的深渊。很多想说的话，就那样子卡在了黑泽的嘴边。从最快乐的时光，跌入到最难过的回忆，不过短短几秒。

好想说点什么，黑泽的大脑这样告诉自己。

“我喜欢安达老师，” 就好像这样剖开内心的告白，会让割在心里的刀子好受一点。黑泽又重复了一遍。“但是，如果安达老师不喜欢我……” 黑泽抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，那里还残留着安达老师的触感，但是却好像什么都没有抓住。

而安达老师只是摇了摇头，“这和喜欢没有什么关系。” 说道这里，一直半低着头的安达老师缓缓地抬起了头。那眼中的心碎，几乎打碎了黑泽心中最后的一丝力气。

老师，不要难过，明明告白失败的人是我。为什么，你的眼神比我还要难过。

“黑泽同学，你还小。我理解也感谢你对我的好感，但是你还太小了，真的，太小了。” 安达的声音很轻，好像害怕在一点点的重量都会压垮他们的内心。

“但是，我喜欢安达老师，喜欢安达老师的温柔，喜欢安达老师的坚定，喜欢……” 再怎么说，黑泽还是个刚刚年满18岁的少年。以为笨拙的亮出肚皮，就会换来年前人的爱抚。

只是眼前这个人，虽然给了他温柔的爱抚，也告诉了他残忍的事实，“嗯，我相信你说的每一句话。”安达老师的眼神，还是那么坚定又温柔，带着能割裂黑泽灵魂的力量。“但是，你还没有看过这个世界。我，我喜欢黑泽，是因为黑泽，是一个优秀但是却知道努力的人，是一个有锋芒但是却谦逊的人。这是很多，嗯，不对，是绝大多数更成熟的成年人都不具备的特点。但是黑泽同学喜欢我，是因为，我真的是一个温柔坚定的人，还是因为我是你现在见过的，那个比较温柔的人。我真的是个胆小又畏缩的烂人，只是黑泽还没有发现罢了。”安达老师，缓慢地给黑泽判了刑。

黑泽张了张，他想反驳安达老师的话。尤其是那段，关于自己是个胆小的烂人的话语。但是却不知道说什么好，最终变成了轻轻地摇头。

话题，不欢而散。

上山的路有多开心，下山的路就有多难过。

黑泽一个人走在前面，安达老师静静地跟在他的身后。两人就这样保持着一前一后地距离。

似乎还是有点不甘，黑泽突然回头说道：“他们说爱情，无关年龄和性别，我们只差了5岁。”

好不甘心，5年能做什么。却要因为5年，错过眼前的人。

安达也点了点头，“我也相信，爱情和年龄，性别，甚至任何东西都无关。” 那股弥漫在他们之间的悲伤，变成了山风都吹不走的忧愁。“如果今天 ，我不是黑泽同学的老师，我可能会答应你的告白。但是，我是一名教师啊，”那语气中的忧愁，让黑泽一时之间，分不清到底是谁更难过。“我的职责，是传授给你们知识，并让每个学生都相信，不管怎样，未来是有无限可能的。我又怎么，能成为阻止这些可能的人啊……”安达这段话，甚至不像说给黑泽，更像是说给自己的劝告。

那样的悲伤，压在他们中间太过沉重了，让黑泽学着安达，叹了一口气。是不是，该放弃了呢？黑泽转过身来，失去了一切和安达老师正面对峙的勇气。一边背对着安达老师向前走，一边说道，“能和安达老师在一起的人，一定会很幸福的。会一起约会，一切牵手，一起亲吻。如果是我的话，我就会很开心的。“

说到这里，黑泽才提起勇气，回头看了一眼他的安达老师。而安达老师眼中的破碎，几乎像玻璃渣子一样，捻进了他的心。“就当一切没有发生吧……”黑泽低语道，只要安达老师不再露出这样难过的表情，就当一切都没有发生吧。

他们，也就到此为吧。

但是，在彻底离开之前，黑泽还想摸一摸，他的安达老师。那伸出的手，已经到了安达老师的脸边，却因为安达老师低下了头，而悻悻地收回了。

他们，就到此为止了。

这一晚，那缱绻的梦境梦境没有了。而黑泽也不知道，他究竟需要多久，才能在闭上眼睛的时候，忘记安达老师那本该溢满温柔眼神中的绝望。

\----

等黑泽从回忆中抽出身来，又到了太阳快下山的时候。

自从安达老师在他告白后的那一声叹气后，黑泽似乎在不久之后，也学会了叹气。七年过去了，他没说如今的自己，看过了人生百态，看过了过尽千帆。但是，还是带着少年的那点执拗。

他，喜欢安达老师。

从窗外收回了目光，准备离开的黑泽，突然听到了外面走廊传来的很大的跑步声。按理说，跑步声应该没有熟悉这一说的，但是莫名的，黑泽就是觉得紧张。

突然间，门被砰的一声打开了。门口站着的，就是那个黑泽日思夜想的安达老师，还带着没有喘顺的气。

“安达老师…” 黑泽说道，这一瞬间的他，似乎和7年的自己重合了。即使现在，身上穿着的是西装三件套，但是一瞬间，好像又回到了那个高中的春天。

看到真的是他的安达老师，也愣了一下，仿佛没有想到真的看到黑泽一样。

“我在楼下，隐隐约约看到这个座位上，有一个人，看上去很像黑泽同学。还以为是自己又看错了，但是，总是想上来看看……”安达的声音越说越小。

然后，又是一阵沉默。两个人的目光绞着彼此，就好像七年的时间，只是一周前。

“安达老师，我喜欢你。” 黑泽的喉结滚动，有很多话，他都想说。他想说自己读完了大学，参加了工作，但是他都没有遇到像安达这么温润善良的人；他想说自己经历了一些变故，游历了一些地方，但是他都没有遇到像安达这么认真内敛的人；他想说自己做了努力，也劝过自己无数次，但是他最喜欢的人，还是那个，在十七八岁时，充满了他青春回忆的安达清。但是很多话一股脑的涌到了嘴边，最终说出的话，竟和七年前的分毫不差。

而这一切，他只在安达老师的眼神中，看到了熟悉的温柔。那只心底的小鹿，又蹦出来了，带着他最熟悉的眼睛，一下又一下敲打着黑泽的内心。

安达什么都没有说，只是绕过了那些桌子，走到了他的面前。像是那一年无数次从他身边路过，像是那一天他走到黑泽面前问他还好吗，像是那一刻他没有叫黑泽的名字而是用食指轻敲他的桌子将他从春日梦境中叫醒。像是过去，现在和未来一样，带着黑泽的心跳，走到了他的面前。

这一次，没有什么多余的话。黑泽听到安达叫他的声音从黑泽同学，变成了……“黑泽。”

而站在眼前的人，终于对他，伸开了双臂。

像是被赦免的罪人，黑泽一下子从座位上弹了起来，抱住了他的安达老师。

“这一次，我绝不会放手的。”

“好。”

END


End file.
